The Truth of My Father
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: The day after the spring dance Tobias reflects on the knowledge he has gained. He finds that his father's words ring truer than he ever thought [set after episode 2.25 Changes part 3]


_The Truth of My Father_

Last night had opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had discovered; Elfangor, his father? It still seemed impossible to him. In a way though, he was glad to know the truth. It had lifted some invisible burden from his shoulders. Tobias now knew why the Andalite had entrusted the disk to him. It had been meant for him all along. He wanted to share this knowledge with his friends but he knew it would be risky. Even though they'd beaten the Yeerks before, it didn't mean they were completely safe. The Yeerks would have a field day if they ever found out Tobias was Elfangor's son.

All of these thoughts were broken by Tobias' sudden urge for food. His sharp vision scanned the field below him for a suitable meal. He finally spotted a field mouse scurrying through the tall grass. He would have smiled with pleasure if his beak moved in that motion. He took off from her perch and soared towards the ground, scooping the mouse up in his talons.

_Lunch_ he thought happily to himself. He nestled back on a branch and began devouring the squirming creature. The mouse was nearly half gone when he heard his name being called aloud.

"Tobias!" Rachel called out, wandering around in the forest below him.

_Rachel. Up here_, he called in thought-speak, continuing to consume his meal. Rachel looked up and gave him a wave. He quickly swallowed the rest of the mouse and launched himself off the branch, morphing into his human form mid-air.

"Impressive," she commented as he landed agilely on his feet.

"Thanks," he said, giving her a small smile. She just looked at him, trying to restrain herself from laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked.

"Um….I think you have a little…fur between your teeth," she giggled. Tobias quickly ran a finger over his teeth.

"Wow…that's not embarrassing at all," he muttered to himself.

"I didn't mean to interrupt lunch," she apologized, wrapping her arm in his.

"No…it's ok," he assured her, squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad you made it last night. I wasn't sure you were going to," Rachel commented, beginning to walk towards the nearby field.

"I wasn't sure I was going to either," he murmured. Should he tell her about what he had found? The free Controllers banding together, finding each other. But they weren't free anymore. Visser Three had seen to that.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, reaching the field and lying down on their backs. The sky was a bright blue and the clouds had rolled away.

"Now you know what it feels like to be hawk food," Rachel teased, nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"Very funny. Don't worry, I wouldn't eat you," he teased back. She just watched him as he gazed up at the sky. He seemed more relaxed since last night. He was smiling more.

"Hey, Tobias, can I ask you something?" she questioned abruptly.

"Sure."

"Last night…that saying you told me…" she began but he cut her off.

"I'd gladly spend an eternity with strangers to have just one moment with someone I love," he quoted.

"Yeah….you said it was your father who told you that. I thought you never knew your father," she finished. Tobias sighed softly. Maybe telling Rachel wasn't such a bad idea. After all, he knew she could keep a secret. She kept a pretty huge one every day.

"You're right, I didn't. I didn't meet him until…until we got the power to morph," he explained.

"You mean you met him the day we met Elfangor?" she asked, not quite catching on.

"Not exactly…when we met him," Tobias expounded vaguely. Rachel just looked at him in confusion.

"Rachel…Elfangor is my father," he said, lifting himself up onto one elbow to look her in the eye.

"What….how…I mean…is that even possible?" she gasped.

"I guess so. I mean…I'm living proof aren't I?" he responded.

"But….how come you don't morph into an Andalite then?" she queried.

"Well….I guess since he was in a human morph when my mother got pregnant, I only acquired his human DNA," Tobias surmised.

"Maybe…but he seemed to know you. And you said that you unlocked the disc. And we know it was programmed to react to Andalite DNA," Rachel mumbled.

"So maybe I have some in me….who knows. It's kind of weird to think about," he chuckled.

"Yeah…I agree. Have you told anyone else about this? Have you told Ax?" she inquired.

"No…just you. I only found out last night. And…this is serious stuff, Rachel. If the Yeerks ever got hold of one of us and infested us….I'd be screwed. Them knowing I'm Elfangor's son would give them way too much power," Tobias explicated.

"I see your points but don't you think you should at least tell Ax? I mean doesn't he deserve to know he's got a nephew here on Earth?" she prodded.

"I guess but….it gives me the creeps to think I'm actually related to him," he admitted.

"Why? Just because Ax is a little…strange doesn't mean he's not one of us," she commented.

"Not to uh change the subject or anything but…what time is it?" he interrupted her. Rachel glanced at her watch.

"It's been about forty minutes. You have lots of time," she answered. They all knew the importance of the two-hour rule, Tobias more than the rest. It literally ruled his life.

"I'll tell Ax…but not right now. I think I need to let it sink in a little more first," he promised her. She gave him a smile. Every day she was reminded how much he meant to her. She hoped he knew how much he really did mean to her. They simply lay there in silence for a while longer, simply enjoying each other's company. Rachel glanced back at her watch and let out a small yelp.

"What…what's wrong?" Tobias asked.

"I have to go. I told my Mom I'd watch Sarah tonight while she went out," Rachel hurriedly explained, getting up.

"Have fun with that. I'll see you around," he said, starting to follow her out of the clearing.

_Hey Rachel_, he called out to her. She stopped and turned around, standing nose to nose with him.

"Yeah?"

_Thanks_ he murmured, brushing his lips against hers. She couldn't help but return the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_I should get going_, she told him in thought-speak.

_I know_, he answered, still not letting go. After another few minutes Rachel finally pulled away.

"I'll see you around," she whispered, kissing his cheek. He watched her go and suddenly knew what his father meant. It was the small moments with Rachel he should cherish. They were what really mattered. And now they had a shared secret.


End file.
